Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Felicity Taken Hostage/Act Two
The Olympia is at warp. In the briefing room Typhuss gives them Felicity's profile so the senior staff are aware of who their rescuing. Feliicty is hero of Star City, a vigilante and member of Team Arrow, something else you should know about me, I'm a vigilante and member of Team Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at them. The senior staff is surprised by that. My father mentioned something about that Felix says as he looks at Typhuss. Commander Mitchell chimes in. But why would the Iconians want Felicity then she's not a Starfleet officer Commander Mitchell says as she looks at them. Typhuss thinks. Felicity is really good with computers, she knows how to hack into them, they want to hack our defenses and that's why they took Felicity Typhuss says as he looks at them. Felix looks at them. Ral program a quantum torpedo to punch through the Herald shielding, and have it ready by the time we get there Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Ral. She nods then he turns to Commander Vargas. Melissa reset our shields to repel the Herald energy weapons and be ready to dump the warp core if we fail Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Vargas nods. What are you waiting for people dismissed Captain Martin says as he looks at the senior staff. They leave to get to work as Typhuss walks over to Felix. I'm a deputized vigilante, I work with the SCIS, not outside the law, my identity as a vigilante isn't secret anymore, I told Starfleet and the public 18 years ago Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. Felix looks at him. I saw the news I was surprised by the choice Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I did it for a reason, B'Elanna found out about my secret a year before I told Starfleet and the public, I almost lost her friendship and B'Elanna almost left my ship over it, I couldn't lie to my friends and family anymore, your mother is a very forgiving woman, I told Kira my secret in 2389 Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. He looks at him. Yeah she is Felix says as he looks at him. They left the briefing room. In the armory Lieutenant Ral is working on the tactical systems to pump up the quantum phasers and remodulate the photon and quantum torpedoes, when Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral Kira sir Lieutenant Ral says as she stands at attention. Admiral Kira looks at her. I wanted to know if you needed any help Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Ral. She looks at him. Sure I've been reviewing our engagements with Herald ships and I'm having trouble narrowing down their shield harmonics to program our quantum phasers to match true they were designed to fight and defeat the Borg but how can they help us take down an ancient race that was believed to be wiped out for 1,000 years Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the monitor. Quantum phasers weren't designed just to defeat the Borg, all kind of alien races and I helped design this weapons, these phasers can destroy any ships and these Herald ships are old, quantum phasers are very powerful weapons Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Ral. She looks at him. And very powerful they moped the floor with Starbase 234's battlegroup defending it Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at him. Typhuss then inputs commands into the console and starts running a scan on the Herald cruiser when he sees this is the same cruiser that took Felicity. The doors to Felix's ready room chimes. Come Felix says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Typhuss walks in holding a PADD and puts it on the desk. I'm afraid you lost me? Felix asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Its the same ship that took Felicity Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. Felix looks at him. Yeah and I advised the Admiral on our mission and he's ordered me to take it out before Felicity cracks or she ends up like Hoshi Sato during the Xindi Crisis Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks out the window. This would be the part where I would say to hell with orders, our mission is to rescue Felicity then destroy that ship Typhuss says as he looks at Felix.